It all started with a movie night with the Original Hybrid
by Bella5853
Summary: "Well, what movie are we watching?" Klaus said. "We could watch twilight" I said trying to give a straight face."I'm joking, okay" I said laughing "We can watch the notebook". "You know, I've never seen that movie" Klaus said. I stopped laughing at once, my smile disappeared. "YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE NOTEBOOK. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?". One-Shot.


**Hi guy, I almost broke my ankle few days ago so I've been writing this one shot. I finally uploaded it so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Title: It all started with a movie night with the Original Hybrid**

**Summary**:_ Set just after season 4 episode 21  
Silas almost killed Caroline's mom and Caroline compels her mother to leave Mystic Falls for a while or until she knows it's safe. Caroline's home alone when there's a knock at the door and there stands Klaus. Hopefully... it'll turn into a movie night with a twist, but first Klaus will have to convince Caroline it's really him._

**I do not own the vampire diaries... (but sometimes I wish I did)**

* * *

"Come on wake up, you have to wake up. You have to see me graduate. I swear, I swear I'll get you out of this town and find you a nice man…" I said sitting next to the body of my mother. I was crying and my eyes were red. Suddenly I heard her cough and she opened her eyes.

"Mom" I said breathless.

"Caroline" my mother said in relief.

"Oh my god, mom you're alive" I almost laughed, I was so shock.

"Caroline what happened" my mother asked looking around the room.

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about. I'm going to get you out of this town" I said quickly.

"Caroline, I'm the sheriff" my mother was always so stubborn.

"Mom, I love you and I don't want to lose you again. So you can leave this town with your free will or I'll compel you to leave" I said.

"Caroline" my mother sighed.

"I'm not losing you" I said through my teeth.

"Caroline I can't leave you" my mother said putting her hand to my cheek.

"Then you leave me no choice, I'm sorry mom but… You're going to leave Mystic Falls for a few weeks or months. You're going to move in with so family-friends outside of town and you're not going to worry about any of the vampire stuff. You might go to the beach or go on a date… I don't know. But you are going to leave and you're not going to think twice about it. You're going to miss me and I'm going to miss you too, but it's for the best" I compelled her.

"I'm going to miss you but it's for the best" my mother repeated.

"Now you're going to get in your car and leave Mystic Falls now" I said compelling her again. My mother stood up and headed out the front door and towards her car.

"Okay honey, I'll miss you" my mother waved as see drove off.

"I'll miss you too, mom" I whispered.

* * *

I turned around and walked back into the living room. It suddenly felt cooler. I felt so exposed, unsafe. I suddenly heard someone say my name. I knew that voice. I ran to my front door "Klaus" I whispered. I then realized that this could be another one of Silas's tricks.

"The one and only, love" Klaus smiled until he saw my face and then his smile disappeared "Love, what's wrong".

"What are you doing here?" I said quickly.

"I heard about Silas and wanted to know if you were alright" Klaus said sounding concerned.

"How do I know it's you?" I said.

"Who else would I be, love?" Klaus said sounding confused.

"Silas" I whispered.

"You think I'm Silas" Klaus said in disbelief.

"Silas has been getting in my head. He's been messing with me. I've seen him as you" I said.

"Silas used me to get to you" Klaus said smiling a little.

"He invited me to go to New Orleans with him and he told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me and all this other stuff" I babbled.

"Caroline, I'm not Silas" Klaus pleaded

"Prove it to me" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"How, love" Klaus said.

"Tell me something. Something you've haven't told anyone else... ever" I said quickly.

"Like what, love" Klaus said sounding unsure.

"I don't know anything" I shrugged.

"Okay, the first time I saw your face was when I was in Alaric's body at the 60s decade dance. You walked in with Matt and you looked stunning and for the first time, in a long time… I was jealous" Klaus said recalling the memory.

"You were jealous of Matt. I can only imagine what you must feel like when I was with Tyler" I smiled at him.

"Did I prove myself, love" Klaus said.

"I'm not yet…If I let you in… you are sworn to secrecy. If Elena or Bonnie… or Damon found out, I'd never hear the end of it" I shuddered at the thought of Damon finding out.

"I promise, love" he smiled and I opened the door and let him in.

"Hello love" he said smiling.

"Hi" I said quacking going into the living room.

"What have I missed?" Klaus asked.

"Not much… Tyler and I broke up" I shrugged.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not… is that why you were crying, love" Klaus said.

"No... I had to compel my mom to leave town" I said quickly.

"So you're in this house all by yourself with a 2000 year old vampire somewhere out there" Klaus said sounding appalled.

"Pretty much" I shrugged looking through the movies on the shelf in front of me.

"You are either… very brave or very stupid, sweetheart" Klaus said bluntly.

"Well that's not very nice" I said turning around to face him, my hands on my hips again.

"I'm not nice" Klaus smirked.

"Oh, I forgot I was talking to a monster" I said sarcastically.

"You wound me, love" Klaus said dramatically.

"Can you stop that?" I said suddenly.

"Stop what, sweetheart" Klaus said.

"The _love_ and _sweetheart_ it's driving me crazy" I said putting my hands in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I'm sorry I displeased you, Caroline" Klaus stepping closer to me.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" I said turning back to the movies.

"_We_" Klaus said sounding surprised.

"Well, you are staying, aren't you?" I said trying to sound confident.

"If that's what you want, _lo-_Caroline" he said smiling.

"I have an idea, let's watch a movie" I said grabbing a movie off the shelf.

"A movie" Klaus said raising his eye brow.

"Yes, a movie" I snapped playfully.

"Well, what movie are we watching?" Klaus said sitting on the couch.

"We could watch twilight" I said trying to give a straight face. But it didn't last long, because the look of horror of Klaus' face was hilarious. "I'm joking… okay" I said laughing "We can watch the notebook".

"You know, I've never seen that movie" Klaus said. I stopped laughing at once, my smile disappeared.

"YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE NOTEBOOK. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed.

"Caroline are you going to continue to yell me or are we going to watch the movie" Klaus said.

* * *

We started the movie and sat on the couch. I'd seen this movie so many times, it was by far my favourite movie. I hadn't realized I had started to mouth the words, which were being said.

_"Say I'm a bird"  
"You're a bird"  
"Yea, now say you're a bird too"  
"If you're a bird then I'm a bird"_

"How many times have you seen this movie, Caroline" Klaus whispered in my ear. He must have been watching me mouth the words.

"About million or so" I smiled.

"Why do I have a weird feeling that you're not exaggerating" Klaus whispered.

"Be quiet, it's the best bit coming up" I said hitting him softly. I never got to see the best bit…

* * *

"Caroline, wake up" I heard Klaus say softly.

"ohmygod, did I fall asleep" I said sitting up quickly. My head felt dizzy.

"I'd say so" Klaus said.

"I have never fallen asleep while watching the notebook before" I said shaking my head.

"I didn't mind" Klaus smirked.

"ohmygod, I drooled on you, sorry" I said looking at the small damp patch on his shirt. _Had I fallen asleep on him?_

"I knew you would drool all over me, eventually" Klaus smirked.

"Cheesy much" I said standing up and heading towards the kitchen. "I'm hungry" I said as I opened the fridge.

"What do you feel like eating?" Klaus said standing behind me.

"Okay, can you go back to calling me _love_ and _sweetheart_ again. Your sentences sound so unfinished…" I said quickly.

"If that's what you want, sweetheart" Klaus smirked.

"Much better" I smiled.

"What do you feel like eating, love" Klaus asked.

"I don't mind… can you even cook" I said.

"I can, love" Klaus smirked.

"The 1000 year old hybrid can cook" I said raising my eyebrow.

"You sound so surprised, love" Klaus said.

"That's because I am" I said.

"You don't believe I can cook, do you sweetheart" Klaus said obviously taking it as a challenge.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"I bet I can cook better than you, love" Klaus smirked.

"No need to brag" I said pushing him aside.

"I could cook you something if you wanted, love" Klaus hinted, I could tell he wanted to prove he could cook.

"Really" I said in disbelief.

"What would you like, sweetheart" Klaus said stepping closer.

"Pancakes" I said excitedly.

"At midnight?" Klaus said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes" I said confidently.

"Okay, love… you wish is my command" he said in a sarcastic tone.

I smiled and said "well then chef, what do we need".

"Flour, milk, water, eggs and maple syrup" Klaus said checking off an invisible list.

"I'll be right on that chef" I said.

* * *

I watched him make the pancake patter. I watch he crack the eggs into a bowel and I watched him mix the flour and milk when suddenly he looked up. I hadn't realized I had been staring. He smirked "would you like to help mix, love".

"Oh no, me and cooking don't mix" I laughed.

"Oh come on, sweetheart, give it a go" Klaus urged.

"Okay but if it turns out awful, I've warned you" I said in a weary tone.

"Okay love, I've been warned" Klaus said in fake horror.

He moved behind me and pushed the bowl in front of me. I grabbed the spoon and I felt Klaus' hand over the top of mine and he guided me. I turned my face to look at him. I don't know how long we stood there just staring. Until Klaus said "I think it's mixed enough, Love".

"Oh, what do I do now?" I said turning to face him. Klaus had picked up the bowl and moved towards the fridge.

"We put it in the fridge" Klaus said opening the fridge door.

"What! We don't get to eat it yet" I said dramatically.

"Not yet, love" Klaus said smirking at me.

"But I'm hungry" I said throwing a handful of flour at him. It hit him in the back of the head.

"You will regret that, love" Klaus said smirking.

"Oh really" I said raising my eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips. Suddenly he appeared in front of me and I heard a _crack_ from just above me.

"Arrrr, did you put egg in my hair" I screamed as I felt the eggs run down my face.

"I don't know, love. Did I?" he said mocking me.

"Oh it is on" I said and suddenly empty the maple syrup bottle over the top of him. I watched as the maple syrup ran down his hair and onto his face.

"Great now I'm covered in maple syrup…" but I cut him off and slowly licked a small amount off the end of his nose

"You're welcome" I smiled.

"Now we have no more maple syrup for the pancakes, sweetheart" Klaus said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, you didn't think I would waste all the maple syrup on you, did you?" I smiled and open a cupboard and pulled out a full bottle of maple syrup.

"Of course" I heard him say under his breathe.

"Now you, go up to the bathroom and get that maple syrup out of your hair" I said pushing him towards the stairs.

"And what about you, love" Klaus asked looking at my hair.

"I'll have a shower after you" I said. I then saw Klaus smirked, "No way" I said quickly.

"I didn't say anything, love" Klaus said shrugged but still smirking at me.

"Hurry up or did you forget that I'm the one with egg in their hair" I said pushing closer to the bathroom.

* * *

When I had a shower and changed and headed back downstairs. I saw Klaus standing in the living room. I walked into the room when suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and rain started to hit the roof, the rain become heavier and heavier, I groaned, I hated rain.

"What's wrong, love" Klaus asked sounding concerned.

"I hate the rain" I shrugged.

"I love it" Klaus said.

"How can you possibly like the rain, it's cold and wet… yuck" I said making a face.

"You don't see what I see, Caroline. Do you feel the room become warmer and comfortable… that's the rain. You hear the taps on the roof. It's music" Klaus whispered.

"You must love winter then" I said.

"My favourite season" Klaus said.

"Well, what are we going to do while we wait" I said.

"Would you dance with me?" Klaus asked.

"But there isn't any music" I said looking around.

I saw Klaus eyes dart up at the roof. I listened, I could hear the rain. It did sound a little bit like music.

"Miss Forbes, could I please have this dance" Klaus smirked holding out one hand.

"Yes you may Mr Mikaelson" I said taking his hand.

We stood there in the centre of the room turning in circles in silent (besides the sound of the rain) and it was perfect. Klaus suddenly spun me and I twilled into him. He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk but I real smile. We continued to dance for, who knows how long. I didn't want to move from this position. I wanted to freeze this moment forever…

* * *

"The batter would be ready now, love" Klaus whispered.

"Do we have to get it right now… can we get it in a minute?" I said leaning into him.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart" Klaus whispered.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart, but what, may I ask are you thanking me for" Klaus asked.

"Everything, being here… I guess" I shrugged.

"Love, anyone of your friends could be here" Klaus stated.

"Stefan and Damon and helping overly emotion Elena deal with her 'I want to kill Katherine issues'. Bonnie is dealing with Silas and Matt just got himself killed and resurrected. I don't really have anyone… I mean I had to compel my mother to leave town. No child should have to make their parents leave them, I mean no one is better off without their parents…" I was now hyperventilating.

"Caroline calm down" Klaus said sitting me on the couch and he watched the tears stream down my face.

"Look at this town, Klaus, it's cursed or something. I've lost my dad, Bonnie lost her mum and her grams, Elena lost her parents and her Aunt and Tyler lost both his parents. No one is ever better off without their parents. And people like Damon who killed Bonnie's mom… well that's just cruel. People like that are just awful people…" I hadn't realized what I was saying until I felt Klaus suddenly tense beside me.

"Wait Klaus, that came out wrong, I'm sorry I didn't mean that" I said grabbing his arm and he stood up.

"No Caroline, you're right" Klaus said angrily heading towards the front door.

"No, Klaus please don't leave… Please don't leave me" I pleaded as I watched him walk out the front door, out into the rain.

"Klaus don't be stupid it is pouring out there. Come back inside" I screamed through the noise of the rain. It was raining very heavily now.

"Caroline, I'm a 1000 year old Original Hybrid… nothing can _kill_ me" Klaus yelled back.

"Klaus please" I pleaded.

"What Caroline, what is it you want from me" Klaus said standing in the middle of the street.

"Please Klaus… don't leave" I whispered. But he just ignored me and started to walk away.

"KLAUS" I yelled after him. I ran using vampire speed and I appeared in front of him.

"What Caroline" Klaus said angrily trying to walk around me. Then just like that I kissed him. The kiss was passionate, it was filled with anger, love, sadness. As I kissed him, I felt like I was telling everything. Every heartbreak, every fight, ever little problem I've had with Elena or Bonnie… when I kissed him it felt like I was giving myself to him.

"Please don't leave… Klaus please" I whispered.

"No Caroline, you don't get it… do you? Yea, I'm an awful person, I killed Elena's aunt and Tyler's mother but what about you… don't you think that out of all those 12 witches that one of them wasn't a parent" he yelled at me. It felt like a punch in the stomach. His words cut through me like glass. I hadn't thought of it like that. I was now crying. His words hurt me more than anyone else had.

"I hate you" I screamed at him.

"Good" Klaus spat.

"I don't need you, leave" I said pushing him away.

"Goodbye Caroline" I heard Klaus say.

"I hate you" I screamed, but when I looked up I could see him anywhere. I walked slowly back to my front porch. I was soaked to the bone. I had never been so wet in my life, but I didn't care. I sat on my front porch and cried and cried. I slowly opened the front door and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with red eyes. I could believe what had happen last night. I needed a drink. I walked into the kitchen to see that it was one in the afternoon.  
Had I really slept that long?

I got into my car and headed towards the Grill. I walked in to see Matt sitting behind the bar.

"Hey Matt" I sat slumping onto one of the bar stools.

"Oh hey Care… are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yea, just a rough night" I shrugged.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he smiled slightly

"Thanks Matty" I smiled at him, it was a fake smile but that's all I needed at the moment… fake happiness. A few hours later and a lot of alcohol later it was about seven o'clock and a band had turn up to play for a few hours.

"I wonder if they'd let me sing" I wondered out loud still at the same bar stool. I remember the last time I had sang in public was when I sang to Matt.

"Care, don't do anything stupid" Matt said over hearing what I was saying.

"Matt, I can take care of myself" I said standing up and heading towards the stage.

"Sure, sure" Matt said under his breath.

"Hey, you can't me up here" I heard one of the band members come up to me.

"You will let me relive my dream of being a rock star" I compelled him.

"Sure, what song" he asked, I whispered the song in his ear and he nodded, I then turned towards the microphone.

"Hi everyone, so there's this guy who… I was pretty much a judgement bitch to and I have no idea where he is… I also know that he's probably really confused because I'm meant to be dating another guy and well I was sort of hoping that this would clear thing up between us… so here I go" I said almost shaking.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you _

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now _

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you…_

When the song finally finished I opened my eyes to see a huge group of people cheering for me. But I wasn't paying any attention to them because as soon as I open my eyes I saw him. He was standing at the door watching me and when he met my gaze he turned away and headed outside. I ran after him. I hadn't realized it was rain outside but I still followed him.

"Klaus" I screamed through the rain "Klaus, where are you".  
"Klaus, you answer me right now" I said running through the parking lot.  
"Klaus please" I said finally catching up to him.

"What Caroline" Klaus said facing me. He looked just as anger as he was last night.

"You know what… you're so stubborn… you're driving me insane" I screamed at him, my cloths soaked, again.

"What do you want Caroline" Klaus said.

"When you left last night I cried for hours… I cried and screamed about you for hours because I hated you so much. I had never hated so much than when you left standing there in the middle of the street. I cried over you, I kissed you, I sang too you… how can you not see that" I yelled at him, I was now crying… again. But he just ignored me.

"God you are so stubborn… I can't believe I waste my time on you" I said turning away for him. I was suddenly twirling into his arms. He smirked at me.

"Caroline Forbes, you drive me insane" he said and then he kissed me. Here we were again, kissing in the middle of a road, in the rain, kissing rain. This kiss started of soft but soon began urgent. I don't know how long we were standing there in the middle of the road, kissing. But eventually I slowly pulled back smiling.

"Is this our thing '_kissing in the rain_'?" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I thought we didn't have thing" Klaus smirked raising his eyebrow.

"We are so dysfunctional" I laughed.

"Completely dysfunctional" Klaus smiled. Then he kissed me again and then he pulled back and whispered "I love you". I froze, was that I was feeling, love. Who was I kidding... I was in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, the evil hybrid.

"I love you too" I whispered back smiling.

* * *

**Hope you like it...  
****Please Review**

**P.S. I will update ALL my other stories soon...**

**I love all you readers,  
Bell5853**


End file.
